Old Port District
The Old Port District is a location featured in Dishonored and Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit. It is located in Dunwall adjacent to the Rudshore Financial District and across the river from Dunwall Tower and Coldridge Prison. Details As a result of the quarantine placed by the City Watch after the rat plague surfaced in the district, it is run down and empty, with physical barriers restricting outside access. The streets are relatively clean - no rat swarms, weepers, or corpses can be found in the area. The most notable location in the district is the Hound Pits Pub, which serves as the headquarters of the Loyalists. The area also features at least one residential structure and a factory run by the Daiger & Dial Company, which still has smoke coming from its chimneys. The district has many abandoned boats scattered around the area. Trash and hagfish fill the river next to the shore, and near the water the terrain is noticeably rockier than that of other districts. Most of the buildings are made of the brown and orange brick seen in many places throughout Dunwall, and advertisements are painted on their sides. The district has rails running along at least one of its streets so that rail cars can pass through. Underneath the district are the Old Dunwall Sewers. They contain a large number of uncharted chambers,Piero Notes Anomalies one of which serves as Granny Rags' lair. According to a nearby sign, the area used to be an armory. The rest of the sewer is infested by river krusts and a few weepers. The outskirts of the Old Port District are near to the Flooded District - right past Rudshore Gate - and very run down, with buildings in a severe state of deterioration. The only signs of life in the area are the weepers that roam the streets. By 1850, the Old Port District is home to a number of illegal operations conducted by gangs such as the Roaring Boys.Dishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit, Issue 1 Trivia *Despite its abandoned state, the Old Port District outskirts features wanted posters for the murder of Lord Regent Hiram Burrows if he is taken down lethally during Return to the Tower. Gallery old port03.png|Factories and a collapsing bridge. old port04.png|A red X on a building next to some advertisements. old port05.png|A row of abandoned buildings. old port06.png|View of the river. old port07.png|A glimpse of the buildings beyond the barrier. old port08.png|Buildings behind another barrier. old port09.png|The shore by the river. Hound pits docks.jpg|The river by the Hound Pits docks. old port10.png|Debris in the water. Hound Pits from a rock.jpg|The shore by the Hound Pits. Sun on Hound Pits.jpg|Buildings and smokestacks. Old Port District from far.jpg|The Old Port District from afar. HoundPits-Front.png|The Hound Pits Pub, located in the Old Port District. Old port district, night.png|The Hound Pits Pub and Old Port District seen from the river at night. Abandoned apartment outer2.png|The abandoned apartment near the Hound Pits. Sewer weeper.png|The sewers below the Hound Pits Pub. old port outskirts.png|Old Port District outskirts. 0 weepers.png|Weepers in the outskirts. Sewerthug.jpg|Corvo sneaks up on a thug in the Old Dunwall Sewers underneath the Old Port District. sewer old port.png|Old Dunwall Sewers. sewer old port2.png|Part of the Old Dunwall Sewers beneath the Old Port District. 03 jelly.png|Jelly's safe. Poster Cluster1.png|A poster cluster near Jelly's safe. 02 armory.png|A sign near Granny's lair. granny sewer lair.png|Granny's lair underneath the Old Port District. old port outskirts granny lair.png|Buildings above Granny's lair in the outskirts. old port outskirts granny lair1.png|Buildings in the outskirts near Granny's lair. Golden Cat Advertisement1.png|An advertisement for the Golden Cat in the Old Port District. References es:Barrio del Puerto Antiguo ru:Старый порт zh:旧港口区 Category:Districts Category:Dishonored Locations Category:Comics Locations